Crack: Italian Switch
by Just4funandknowledge
Summary: France invited Spain to a party, Romano decided to come too. Like always Roma got reaally drunk. In the morning, Romano wakes up next to Germany! Why won't that potato bastard stop calling him Feliciano? Plus, why is his voice higher...? An Hetalia story for all teens!
1. After the party

**This is my first Fanfiction! I hope you will like it! Don't hesitate to comment and Thanks for reading in advance!**

Romano opened his eyes. Another day was starting. He felt the warmth of someone next to him. Last night he had gotten really drunk at the French bastard party. Antonio had forced him to accompany him. He really hated Francis but he figured out it would be better if he went with Spain. His head hurt and his butt too. Yet he felt like his body was different. Suddenly, he felt an arm wrapping his waist.

''Antonio, is it you?'' He said to what he though was the Spaniard bastard.

'' Feliciano ? '' A rough voice answered.

Romano eyes widened, he got up of bed and at his surprise he the Potato bastard was laying half naked next to him.

''W-W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING! W-WHY ARE YOU IN MY BED, BASTARD! '' He shouted to the German. His heart was pounding like crazy and his face became red. He couldn't believe what was just happening.

''Feliciano, vhat's wrong?'' Asked Ludwig, with a calm voice.

''YOU BASTARD! I'M NOT FELICIANO! Uh-h-a '' Romano touched his throat, his voice was different. It was slightly higher, just like his little brother's. He was starting to get scared when, out of nowhere, Ludwig's arms wrapped him. Their bodies touched and he felt the potato bastard's hug tighten making their faces grew closer.

Romano tried to get out of the potato bastard's hug but the German was stronger than him.

''S-Stop it, bastard! It's not fun…'' Romano finally said. He felt disgusted and shy to be with his brother's boyfriend. His face was red.

Ludwig let go of the hug not playing attention of the words of his lover. ''I'll bring you breakfast'' he said whispering in the ear of the Italian and placed a quick kiss on the smaller male's cheek.

Romano eyes widened once again. He wondered why that potato lover bastard was acting so weird and why he had called him by his brother name. He sat in the bed. He turned his head and saw his bother looking at him. His brother was sitting on a bed wearing nothing more than his birth clothes. Romano got up ready to scold Feliciano. But Feliciano got up of the bed at the same time. It was a mirror…

''W-WHAT ?! '' Romano let out.

Feliciano stretched his muscles. ''Hwaaa~ I had a really nice dream Germany!'' he said to the man next to him. The person next to him didn't seem to be awake so he continued.

''Heehhh….My head hurts Ludwig! I want to eat something, ve~ !... Ludwig?'' he added shaking what he though was his lover. He made a pout and waited for an answer. Usually, Germany wakes up earlier than him.

'' Lovi, ...let me sleep a little more…si? ''said a familiar voice coming under the sheets.

''ehh…Lovi?... Is it you big brother Spain?...''Feliciano continued a little surprised

'' Si, Lovi…you can eat whatever you want….''said the Spanish man half-asleep

''But... I'm Feliciano…, big brother spain…'' Feliciano mumbled confused

'' I love you too Romano…now let me sleep a little, ok?'' added the half-drunk half-asleep Spaniard.

Feliciano was really confused and he decided to take a shower. He felt really strange, like if someone had played with his body all night long. He entered the bathroom and looked at the mirror. '' Oh Hello, Fratello! '' he greeted to his brother. ''When I woke up Spain was in bed with me, that is really strange because I don't remember going to bed with him! Ve~''

He looked into the mirror. '' What are you doing there, Romano?...It's not supposed to be a mirror?...Romano why are you copying me?...Wait….Why do I look like you?...and my voice…'' The phone rang.

''I'm better see who's calling'' The Italian answered the phone.

''FELICIANO, WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!'' Romano yelled at his little brother.

''I-I don't know Romano! D-don't shout please! Feliciano said completely freaking out. He felt like he was going to cry. He was used to his big brother yelling at him but this time was different because he didn't remember of doing something wrong.

''Oh, I'm sorry Feli….It's just that I fucking don't know what is going on…'' Romano said, a little surprised of earing his brother so scared.

''Roma, what do we do now…I-I don't want…sniff…I-I want my body back…'' continued Feliciano crying like he is used to in hard times.

''DON'T CRY IN MY BODY! *sight* Don't cry, Ok! I'll figure something out…First, I'll take you home! Is Spain with you, Feli? Romano asked to his younger brother.

''Big brother Spain is sleeping, when I woke up I was with him…He also told me he loved you Romano…'' answered Feliciano

'' THAT BASTARD, I'M SO GONNA KILL HIM! Whatever you do don't talk to that bastard Feliciano! '' Romano warned Feliciano, his face was red.

''Ok Romano, I won't talk to big brother Spain. And…Is Ludwig with you? I think I was with him last night…and well…. we...were…don't get mad fratello! Feliciano added a little embarrassed

'' I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU AND YOUR POTATO BASTARD LOVER DID LAST NIGH! Just thinking of it makes me sick!'' Quickly answered Romano

'' Hahahaha Romano your voice is really funny when you say that! xD Try not to scare Ludwig, and hug him for me! Ok? Romano?'' Feliciano said to his twin.

''Yeah, Yeah whatever, remember don't talk to Spain until I'm there!'' Finished the older twin.

''Hummm….Potato I-I mean Germany I'm going to see my brother! So don't wait for me! '' Romano tried, after putting some clothes on, ready to go save his little brother.

''Where do you think you are going? We have a training to do Italy! First 5 laps und then you can go see your bruther! Said Ludwig with a smile, he was in a good moon since the morning and couldn't help but to smile to his adorable lover.

''Ugh…ok…'' said Romano, not believing that the potato bastard was actually smiling '' Listen… I'll do the 5 laps and then I'll go see him , ok'' he added

'' Oh You're not complaining about training today? It's strange Feli. Do you feel good?'' asked the German concerned

'' No! I'm fine. Why do you ask…L-Ludwig? '' Romano tried to act like his silly brother but it was hard for him since he was scared and disgusted of the German male.

'' You haven't touched your breakfast and you already have your clothes on.'' Answered Germany suspiciously

'' EHHH ! NO, YOU ARE WRONG, I'M FINE, I TELL YOU! HAHAHA I'M GOING TO TRAIN NOW, BYE! '' answered Romano as quickly as he could, running to the front door.

Germany looked at him run to the front door wondering if Feliciano was really ok. Maybe he needs sometime alone, he though.

Romano finally arrived to the Spaniard's house. He hoped Antonio was still sleeping so he won't have to act like Feliciano with him. He knocked the door.

''AHHHH FELICIANO! HOW IS MY LITTLE BOY? COME IN, COME IN! '' said the Spanish man opening his arms, waiting Feliciano to hug him as he always did.

'' I'M NOT YOURS, BAST—Oupps I mean! HELLO, BIG BROTHER SPAIN! I came to see my brother, Romano!'' replied Romano

'' Ahh Aren't you hugging me?'' Spain quickly asked

'' Oh yeah, the hug!'' Romano said forcing him to hug the Spaniard bastard.

Spain hugged him back in a really friendly way. It wasn't nothing like the hugs he used to give him in his real body. He felt somehow sad for not being able to feel those hugs now that he needed them.

Spain offered Romano a snack, smiling as always. Romano bit his lip remembering what the Spaniard bastard had said to him the night before.

Suddenly Antonio's hand touched Romano's.

''So Feliciano!, What brings you here so early in the morning?'', Spain asked breaking the silence.

''Can't I visit my brother whenever I want?'' Answered Romano with a smirk completely forgetting he was in Feliciano's body.

'Fratello!'' Feliciano in Roma's body shouted. Spain let go of Romano's hand, smiling stupidly at Feliciano.

''Mi amor! Feliciano came to visit you!'' Spain signaled to what he though was his Romano. He smiled at his crush not trying to hide his admiration for the older Italian twin.

'' Spain you look so ridiculous…'' humbled Romano, slightly blushing at the Spaniard's reactions.

'' I know, Corazon! '' answered Feliciano, smiling at Spain.

Spain and Romano couldn't believe it. Spain jumped of joy hearing his crush call him ''my heart''. Antonio nearly cried out of excitement. He hugged his crush. ''You are so cute, Romano! So cute! ''

Romano nearly fainted, his brother was saying all that bullshit with his body and he couldn't do anything about it. His face became blank. He couldn't believe Spain was so stupid.

CUT IT OUT, SPAIN! Romano yelled, he immediately regretted his words. He covered his mouth and ran towards Feliciano. He took his brother's hand and pushed him until they reached the bathroom.

NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME! Romano ordered his brother.

You can't go around and be all silly in my body! And never call Corazon that bastard! Did you understand?

But, Romano! Spain is nice to me, I know you like him too so why can't I call him sweet things? Asked Feliciano not sure if he could ask this type of questions to his brother without him getting mad.

You don't understand Feli! You can't just act as you please in another person bodies! Romano was pissed.

Well you too! I bet you didn't even hugged Ludwig! You only think about you! Feliciano added sobbing, then tears started to appear in his eyes.

''Hughh… Don't cry… I don't like to see you crying Feli''. Romano tried to comfort his little brother. ''Listen, I'll do what I can with for potato bastard''. He said hugging his brother.'' Maybe tomorrow well become normal, so let's try to have fun now!''

''Hum! hum!, ok Romano'' Feliciano smiled at his twin.'' I'll try not to mess up your reputation''. He added smiling happily

''Are you ok in here?''. A voice the other side of the door called

''Yes!, Si!'' the two brothers answered at the same time

''Ok, now you have to pretend to be me and I'll be you!'' Feliciano suggested. '' It will be so much fun!'' He added smiling

''Ughh.. yeah…'' Romano nodded not sure it would be that easy for him.


	2. The announcement

**Note: In this chapter I'll call the characters by the body they occupy.**

**So Roma will be called Feliciano and Feliciano as Romano**.

''So what were you doing in the bathroom?'' Asked Spain a little curious looking at the twins.

''I wanted to show something really cool to Roma!'' Feliciano answered to Spain trying to sound as his brother would. Now he only wanted to go away and hide in a corner, if someone had to see him act like his little brother he wouldn't have picked Spain.

''Hum yeah…''Romano continued trying not to laugh or to sound weird.

''What did he show you Lovi?'' Spain tried to make his crush talk

''Heuu… It's a secret…'' Romano answered proud of his acting. He winked at Feliciano.

Feliciano rolled his eyes. He quickly changed his expression to a silly smile as Spain looked at him.

''Oh, will you show it to me one day?'' He questioned Romano.

''NO WAY, BASTARD!'' Romano barked. Then he turned to Feliciano thumps up waiting for the approval of the real Romano.

Feliciano sighed and smiled at his brother.'' Ve~ Ok, I think I'll go then!'' He added.

When he was about to take his coat Feliciano saw a shadow outside the window. He decided to drop the coat and to run hide in Spain's bedroom, but it was too late.

-Knock knock knock, someone was at the door.-

''I wonder who it is'' Spain got up and opened the door making his silly face.

-Ludwig was outside wearing casual clothes.

''Oh Dio mio! It's Ludwig! What do we do now?'' Romano whispered to his brother. Feliciano looked panicked. The tall german was in front of Spain, he looked serious yet somehow happy.

Feliciano pushed Romano to sit in a chair.

''Act normal!'' Feliciano ordered to his younger brother. He couldn't hide now. He sat in his favorite spot in Spain's sofa.

'' Roma, I forgot to tell you that I'm now…'' Romano whispered before Ludwig entered the room.

''Guten tag, Romano.'' said Ludwig in a serious voice. He looked at Feliciano and gave him a small smile. Feliciano smiled at his turn. Why was this potato bastard so happy about, he though.

''Good morning, Germany-potato-lover!'' replied Romano trying to be calm at the sight of his lover.

Ludwig took a place next to Feliciano and so did Spain next to Romano. Germany kept smiling at Feliciano and Roma felt strange. The atmosphere was beginning to get awkward so Romano decided to speak.

''So Potato-lover what brings you here? '' He asked to his lover. It was strange for him to speak as if he was his brother because he never knew how people were going to react. He knew his brother tended to be a little rude towards people and had made some enemies. But at the same time, he was glad his brother had someone like Spain by his side.

''I have a very important announcement!'' Germany answered with a bright smile.

Romano(Feliciano) was cut off of his thoughts, he was a little dazed. Seeing Germany smile like that was priceless, he smiled at his turn to the blonde man, completely forgetting he was supposed to be Romano. He couldn't stop thinking of how an amazing man Ludwig was.

''Wow, you seem very happy Germany! Tell us the news! ''Spain said placing his arm over Romano.

Romano looked at him a little surprised; he stopped smiling, remembering his twisted situation.

Germany took Feliciano's hand and lifted his head. Looking at Spain and Romano he announced '' Feliciano and I want to get married, Romano please give us your blessing!

Feliciano's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, he started to feel very confused. All of his emotions seemed to have disappeared. He was not even listening to what the potato-bastard was explaining to Spain. He could only look at Romano(Feliciano). Romano looked really happy.

Finally Spain, Roma and Germany looked at Feliciano.

Spain: Well Feli! You are very lucky to get married to the one you love!

Feli: ..yeah

Romano: Feli... it's ok, I'll give you my blessings if you want to marry that potato-lover so bad.

Feli:..yeah

Germany: Are you all right Feli?

Feli:…yeah

Romano: Can you say something else besides yeah?

Feli:…yeah

Spain: I think he's stressed; maybe it shocked him hearing Romano accept giving his blessing.'' He said trying to annoy Romano.

''Antonio may be right'', Romano agreed to Spain's surprise

Feli:...yeah, hum I feel kind of dizzy, Spain. Feliciano managed to finally say after several minutes. He looked at Romano, who was in front of him, and suddenly collapsed.

After what seemed like 3 second to Feliciano, he woke up. Everyone was around him looking worried.

''W-What happened?, asked the older twin touching his head.

'' You collapsed Feli!'' An even more worried German answered.

''F-Feli...humm Can I talk a little to Romano, Germany?'' Feliciano tried his best to sound like his brother.

'' Are you sure you are all right?'' Ludwig worried of the condition of his future husband.

'' Si, I'm going to be ok, I just need sometime to keep up with the emotions...'' The Italian answered

Once the two older men had leaved the room, Romano sat down next to his brother.

Romano was expecting his sibling to get angry and to start to yell at him. But instead his brother hugged him.

'' Feliciano, are you really serious about marrying that potato-lover? Do you love him that much?'' Romano in Feli's body asked in a serious way.

'' H-Humm, Yes Romano, I love him very much and I want to marry him...but why do you ask me this... You don't want me to wed him?... You're acting strange too...are you sure you are not sick or something?'' The real Feliciano added shyly still hugging his bigbrother

''It's just that I didn't know how much you loved him, and he seems to care a lot about you too...I...I just want you to know that it's all right if you want to be with that bastard ...but if he makes you cry I wont hesitate to beat him!'' the real Romano continued, finally he let go of his brother

Tears of joy begin to fall from Feliciano's soft cheeks. ''Ah-Lovi! I love you so much! Thanks so much! You are the best big brother of the world!'' the little Italian hugged and kissed his older brother

''H-Hey stop it , It's okey, FELI!Hahahahaha You are a good boy! '' The older twin managed to say between tears of happiness and laugh.

They both smiled.

''So have Antonio and you planned of getting engaged too? the innocent Italian asked to his big brother

''UH-A DONT TALK ABOUT THAT SILLY BASTARD!'' Romano yelled '' HE COULD HEAR US!'' he added

'' Hihihihihi, ok Roma! Feli placed a finger on his mouth as to keep it a secret.''And ROMA! Do you want to be my witness for the ceremony?'' he added excited as always

Romano smiled '' OF COURSE I WANT! ''


End file.
